This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A) The main goal of the present study is to determine tolerability and safety of Lovastatin used in three different doses, administered on a chronic oral schedule in children with neurofibromatosis type 1 and learning disabilities. B) To assess the short and long-term toxicities of lovastatin given in children with NF1 and learning disabilities over a 3 month period. C) To assess the short erm impact neuropsychological test performance, comparing pre and post lovastatin treatment. D) To determine in this single-center, Phase I open label study the recommended phase II dose of lovastatin in the treatment of children with NF1 and cognitive deficits.